The Girls
by chickadee2008
Summary: The boys run into Harley and Shelby, two awesome female hunters. These girls rock the Winchester's world and have fun doing so. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

What is that sound

_What is that sound? That annoyingly chipper computerized tune? _Slowly she opens her eyes to face the alarm clock between the two double beds in the hotel room. In obnoxiously large glowing red numbers, 2:00 AM shown from the clock. _What is that sound? Oh, cell. _Without looking at the caller ID, Shelby groggily answers the phone.

"Hello."

"Shelby, I need you to come get me," a woman said on the other line. Shelby bolted up-right in her bed and looked over to the empty one beside her with the covers thrown to the side.

"Harley, where are you? It is two in the morning and …," Shelby sleepily got out of the bed and dug in her duffel for a pair of jeans to change into instead of her pajamas.

"Marilyn's been in an accident." Shelby stopped moving and took in a deep breath. Counting to ten never helped much except it helped put things into perspective.

"Are you ok? Is Marilyn ok? Where are you?" Shelby asked calmly.

"Umm…I guess I'm ok. Marilyn is messed up pretty bad. Come get me Shel. I'm in front of that diner we ate at yesterday," Harley nearly whined.

"Give me a minute," Shelby told her before closing the phone and quickly packing. They had been at this hotel for nearly two weeks. They obviously would not be moving on tomorrow but that was something she would think about after she knew Harley and Marilyn were ok, in that order of course. She would have to go get Harley, take care of her, and find another hotel. Tomorrow she would check on Marilyn. Shelby thrived from to do lists and even in an emergency like this it comforted her to know what needed to be done.

Within three minutes, the room was cleaned and taxi called for. Super woman is off to save the day, yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Shelby clumsily jumps out of the still moving taxi to get to Harley who is leaning against a pole on the side walk to keep her balance

Shelby clumsily jumps out of the still moving taxi to get to Harley who is leaning against a pole on the side walk to keep her balance. Blood is smeared on the left side of her face and she is barely able to keep her eyes open. "Harley, look at me. Open your eyes."

Liquor is heavy on her breath. Shelby cannot tell if she is really hurt or just drunk. _OK count to ten and put things in perspective_. _ I can fix her; she'll be fine if she would just cooperate. _Shelby gives up trying to patch her up here and decides to help her into the taxi. The driver asks no questions and simply does as Shelby asks. The new hotel was not far but keeping Harley awake was quite a feat.

Shelby put their things and Harley outside next to the entrance to the hotel. She went in quickly got a room and came out. Glancing at the number on the key tag she was given, she loads the duffels on her back and helps Harley walk to the room.

Finally after what seemed like decades to Shelby, they arrived at their room. She propped Harley against the wall and sat down a few of the duffels. Then she tried to open the door with two duffels still on her back. The key is inserted and turned but it does not turn far enough to unlock it. She tries this several time. She then notices Harley slide down the wall nearly unconscious. Shelby gives the door a firm kick. Seconds later the door opens a small crack and a tall young man around Shelby and Harley's age pokes his head out. With his disheveled hair, crumpled shirt, and sleepy eyes, he asks, "Can I help you?"

Shelby looks at him and simply said, "You're in our room."

"Ummm… No this is our room," the man replied slightly annoyed and rather sleepily. _Man this chick has got some nerve_.

"No this is our room. I just paid for it. Now get out," Shelby replied through gritted teeth.

"What's going on, Sammy?" a voice asked from behind. Another man, only a little older than Sammy, opened the door wider.

"Shelby, I don't feel so…," Harley barely whispered before she collapsed against Shelby.

"Harley? Harely? Come on. Wake up," Shelby shook Harley. Her full attention was now on Harley instead on the two dumb butts that have raided the room she just paid for. The boys must have been fully awakened by Harley fainting because Sammy reached for the key in my hand and the other man picked up Harley with no trouble at all.

"Your room is 105 not 102," Sammy simply stated and grabbed a couple of the duffel bags and led the way to the girl's correct room.

He opened the door to the room and stashed the duffels he was holding in a corner and then reached for the ones that Shelby was holding. Shelby snatched them back slightly and set them down with the others. _I do not need any help._

The man put Harley on one of the beds. "Sammy, go get our first aid kit?" he directed.

"There is one in the green duffel," Shelby said as she wet wash cloths from the bathroom and then sat beside Harley on the bed. She started cleaning her up the best she could. A large gash was over her left eye. There was no more blood but who knew if she was hurt somewhere else. _If you weren't hurt I would kill you Harley._ The shorter man handed Shelby the first aid kit. After Harley was patched up she turned to the two men who were looking at her rather confused. They were no longer sleepy but fully awake and full of questions.

"So in your line of work you need a fully stocked first aid kit made of a little girl's lunch box and duffels full of an assortment of weapons?" the older man asked quizzically.

"It's for cuts and scrapes and they were all out of Superman lunch boxes," Shelby replied sarcastically.

"Right. Well is there anything we can do?"

"Nope. I got it. Bye. Ya'll have a good night and don't let the door hit you on the way out," Shelby answered trying to usher the two men out of the room.

The two men stood like statues and looked at Shelby with cocked eyebrows. _Please just leave. _

"I think that we have started on the wrong foot here. I am Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. And you are…"_ Winchester. Hmmm…Winchester. John Winchester used to tease us about being too much like his sons…before he died anyway. These two men couldn't be his sons could they?_

"Shelby Makarov and this is the great Harley Davidson." Shelby calmly replied sitting on the bed beside Harley. _There is no real reason to be mean to them. If they really are Winchesters they can't be too bad; they did help me even if I didn't ask for help. _

"Harley Davidson, hmmm?" Dean asked looking over at the unconscious dark brunette with a cocked eyebrow.

"Her dad was into motorcycles and his last name was Davidson. Leave it to a man to name his only daughter and that is what you get." Shelby simply stated looking over Harley with her eyes and her arms crossed over her middle.

"So did this happen on a hunt?" Dean asked walking away from Harley towards his annoyed brother.

Shelby was in such deep thought and concern when this question was asked that she answered truthfully instead of lying quickly. "No she was in an accident with Marilyn just a little bit ago. She was fine when I fell asleep." At the end of her reply she was nearly whispering. She covered her mouth with one hand realizing what she had just done. It was a curse that when she was exhausted she told the truth. Her guard was not up when she was so tired. She looked at Sam and Dean standing at the door with what seemed like almost smug faces.

"I mean bear hunting out in the forest can be brutal," Shelby tried to catch the words from before with little success. Harley was always a better liar than she was.

"Cut the crap. We are hunters too," Sam finally spoke up irritably.

"Is Marilyn ok? Did you have to take her to the hospital?" Dean asked.

"I haven't seen her yet. Harley walked to the diner and I picked her up in a taxi there. She said that she was pretty messed up. I need to go get the rest of our stuff before someone finds it." Shelby finished exasperated and pacing furiously between the two double beds.

"Wait! There was another woman that was in this accident and nobody thought to make sure she was ok?" Sam questioned.

Shelby stopped pacing and looked at him like he had gone insane. "There was no other woman. It was just Harley and Marilyn," Shelby spewed.

Dean stepped in front of Sam and tried to calm the waters before someone got taken out and it appeared that both Sam and Shelby could handle their own. "Is Marilyn your car?" Dean asked gently.

"Yeah, my baby blue '57 Chevy convertible in mint condition." Shelby spoke to Dean in a very exhausted disappointed tone.

"I will go with you to find the car and get your stuff. Sam can stay here and look after Harley. Seems the best thing is to keep you two separated." Dean mumbled that last thought.

Shelby was defeated and didn't know what else to do so she went with the best idea. "Ok, let me get the keys. And Sammy, boy, you touch her and I will not hesitate to cut off an arm." Shelby smirked at Sam and went to Harley to get the keys out of her black leather jacket.

She left with Dean after he changed into some jeans. The trip took half an hour or so. When they returned Sam was sitting in a chair as far away from Harley as he could possibly be. For some reason, Shelby noticed this even though she was beyond furious about her car being completely totaled. He seemed to not be as rattled as he was before she left. A time out was a good idea from big brother.

"She's been in and out of consciousness. I think she'll be fine in the morning. She'll have a massive hang over and double the head ache," Sam relayed this information to Shelby in an almost doctor way as Dean and Shelby stashed the duffels and other containers full of weapons.

Shelby simply looked at him with a blank expression. As Sam and Dean headed to the door they stopped and turned.

"If you need anything you know where our room is," Sam forced a polite exit line that with most people in a different situation would have worked great. Shelby however was Super woman on a war path and help was something she would not let herself take right now.

"We won't need anything but thank you both for helping me." _That was not as hard as I thought it would be. I even emphasized both and made eye contact with both men._ They both left Shelby quietly to pickup the pieces and gain some control of this whole situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Sun filtered in through sheer curtains from the large windows

Sun filtered in through sheer curtains from the large windows. Harley blinked at the bright light and laid motionless on the bed trying to figure out where she was. Her head was pounding and the room was spinning as she slowly sat up and looked around the room. _What the hell have I done this time? Where am I? Shelby is gonna kill me._ The room was painted light blue with draperies and other linens in the blue and white hues. It would be rather calm if she was not freaking out in her head. At the table with her trusty notebook, Shelby was fast asleep with her head on the table and her mechanical pencil still in hand.

The memory of the night before suddenly came rushing back to Harley as she reached up to rub her eyes and she felt the large patch over her left eye. _Oh hell…THE CAR!!_ _This is not going to be a good day at all. _She stepped carefully around the duffels and other bags that were against a wall. She found hers and took it into the bathroom.

After a shower, Harley walked out of the bathroom with her shoulder length curly dark brown hair left down. She sported her favorite hot pink top with a Harley outlined in light pink glitter, dark blue jeans and her pink cow boy boots.

Shelby was starting to move around which meant fireworks were going to fly. She propped her elbows on the table and rubbed her puffy eyes taking in deep supposed to be cleansing breaths and counting to ten. Counting to ten always helps her keep things in perspective.

Harley sat on the bed with the first aid kit and tried to redress her wound. Shelby came and sat next to her and took the lunch box. After the wound was redressed, Harley looked at Shelby. She knew that Shelby had gotten little sleep last night. Her face was full of concern and hurt. _Please don't kill me Shels please…_

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out? I would have gone with you. You scared me to death last night," Shelby spoke in her disappointed and hurt tone that crushed Harley. _Because you hate going with me…God if you only knew how much losing a hunt hurts…_

"I needed to be alone and just not hurt any more," Harley replied trying to make her best friend understand. _Please understand just this once…_

"So you decide to go numb and hurt me instead," Shelby raised her voice.

"No, you know that is not what I was doing. I needed a break. Don't you ever need a break, Little Miss Perfect," Harley raised her voice even louder.

"No because I know what I am suppose to be doing. I do the job then go do another one. This is the way that we were both raised. Our parents never took breaks and neither will we," Shelby nearly screamed at Harley.

"Look where our parents are now. Both of our parents are gone and left us with their unfinished business. Damn it Shelby! I didn't ask for this! I'm done," Harley stomped to the door, swung it open, cleared the exit, then left a loud wood against wood crash in her wake as Shelby made her reply known.

"You're always looking for a way to leave me. Just do it already and we can both move on," Shelby screamed before the door slammed shut.

Outside the door, just as Harley left the room she immediately runs into something. This something grabs her arms and helps steady her. She pauses trying to regain her bearings. _If the world would just stop spinning I'd be ok_. Making a grand exit and then running into something was not the drama she wanted. _Well let's see who I've run into…_ After a few seconds, she steps away from the thing she ran into and looks at it.

This it was a very gorgeous it. He was a couple inches taller than her with short brown and beautiful green eyes. His smug smirk was to die for. "Good morning Harley," the man greeted her with a raspy morning voice that was still trying to wake up. _Last night couldn't have been all that bad._

"And you are…" Harley asked in her most adorably cute and innocent way.

"Friends of your Shelby's, I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam." Dean pointed to the taller man standing beside him. "How are you this morning? Your head ok?" he asked as he gently touched the newly dressed wound.

Suddenly Harley was confused. _Am I that out of it? Am I that drunk? Shelby didn't mention meeting anyone? I can't believe she even talked to these guys. Man they are hot!_

Harley came back to the real world after her slight moment of zoning out. "Shelby?" she asked confused.

Sam answered this question easily. "A girl your height with lighter hair than yours, but the same length and style. She is extremely moody and bossy. Rather unfriendly female goes by the name Shelby."

"I know who Shelby is I just can't believe that she actually talked to guys. How did she end up meeting two good looking guys with out me knowing about it?" Harley asked this question more to herself not to the two men.

"Well you pasted out while she was trying to find your room, help you, and get all of your stuff. She made a mistake with a two and a five," Sam retorted.

"Poor thing must be furious and embarrassed. She hates making mistakes." Harley remarked simply. _And I go and yell at her. Good job Harley._

Dean spoke up kind of awkwardly. "We came to talk to you guys, I mean girls. Sam and I have a proposition for you."

"Alright well let's go talk to Shels," Harley directed as she opened the hotel room door. _She'll probably scratch my eyes out but what the hell… _ She led the way and sat on the bed closest to the table with Dean sitting beside her and Sam sitting at the table opposite the previously occupied seat with a notebook and other papers piled on it neatly.

"Shelby must be in the bathroom," Harley pointed out the obvious, went to the door and knocked. _Maybe a shower cooled her off._

"What?" came the reply from Shelby.

"Two friends of yours need to talk to us," Harley answered ever so sweetly.

"I told them thank you last night. What else do they want?" Shelby fussed as she exited the bathroom in khaki pants, a green shirt, and a blue jean jacket with her hair down and curly still drying from her shower.

Not realizing that the guys were in the room already seated and not waiting out side, Shelby put her duffel beside Harley's and awkwardly stood at the far end of the room away from where the guys were sitting. Harley moved from beside the bathroom door where she had stepped aside for Shelby to come out of the bathroom. She was now standing in front of Shelby. Harley grabbed both of Shelby's hands and looked her right in the eye. "They are just guys. You know them better than I do. I just met them. No big deal. Ok?" Harley whispered to Shelby quickly before letting go of one hand and leading her to the other side of the room.

Shelby sat in the seat that she had slept in all night. She rubbed her neck and tried to be attentive.

"So what is this proposition that you have for us, Dean?" Harley asked directing her attention to him sitting beside her again.

"Well we know that you don't have a way of traveling right now. We don't know your money situation or anything but maybe the two of you could tag team with me and Sam for a while. We need to branch out and make friends." Dean ended on a high note looking at Harley with a smirk forever planted on his face. Harley looked from Dean to Shelby with a questioningly cocked eyebrow as in, 'What do you think.'

Shelby turned and looked at her notebook. She had paid for two nights in this hotel room with the last of the cash she had. Both of their credit cards were maxed out and the replacements wouldn't come in for another two weeks. _What do I do? Say no and starve or do I say yes you are the answer to my whispered prayers? I don't want to seem too eager? Sam does not look like a happy camper. I guess we could do this for a couple of weeks until the cards come in and we find a car._ Sam was watching her as she was thinking and looking through her notebook. Suddenly, Shelby felt embarrassed as if he could read her thoughts. She glanced up to find his eyes on her with a facial expression that almost said he understood. Shelby quickly looked away from Sam and then looked to Harley. 

"What do you think?" she asked simply.

"What does the book say?" Harley replied.

"It says it is a good idea." Talking in code was easier than being dramatic and thanking them for not letting these two homeless girls starve to death.

"Well that settles that then doesn't it? When shall this whirl wind adventure begin?" Harley looked to Dean since he was the master mind of this great idea.

Shelby piped in, "Check out is at eleven."

"Eleven it is then," Dean confirmed with a smile at his brother who has sat quietly at the table facing Shelby who was facing the other two on the bed.

"It is chow time. Who is up for some lunch?" Dean asked while rubbing his toned stomach.

"Me!" Harley said standing up and reaching for her back leather jacket.

Sam stood up along with Dean and they started towards the door. Harley stopped and looked at Shelby. She looked simply defeated. "Shels, you hungry?" Harley asked in a motherly tone.

"I am gunna skip and try to go through our things so we don't have so much to load in the car," Shelby answered with out looking up from the papers she was trying to situate into their neat piles and into the notebook.

"Ok. We will be back soon," Harley said before she shut the door behind her and the guys.


	4. Chapter 4

At the diner, Harley sat on one side of a booth with Sam and Dean on the other side

At the diner, Harley sat on one side of a booth with Sam and Dean on the other side. All three looked at the menu for a few minutes before a teenage waitress came and took their order. After their orders were made and no menus to look at, the three sat there awkwardly.

"So how did you and Shelby become hunters?" Dean asked trying to make polite hunter conversation.

"Well our parents were best friends when they were alive. They would go on hunts together and would let me and Shelby stay with each other so that we wouldn't be alone. We were home schooled together and lived together since we were babies. When our parents died we kind of took over their unfinished business," Harley finished with a bored look on her face as if she had heard the story a million times. "What about you two?"

The reply that Sam was about to give was interrupted by Harley's cell ringing.

"Hey Shels," Harley answered. Shelby said something that got her attention and she moved in her seat preparing to pay close attention to what was being said. This got Sam and Dean's attention. "What is there?" Harley listened intently for a reply.

"Oh joy something new and different," Harley remarked sarcastically. Shelby did not seem to notice this smart comment and kept on talking. "What happened there?" Harley asked. "Ok well we will be back soon and we will try to find something before we leave tomorrow." Shelby replied to this and then Harley hung up the phone.

She looks over at Sam and Dean who were waiting for an explanation for Shelby calling. Harley calmly explained, "One of our connections sends us text messages with coordinates to different hunts that he can't go to at the time. If you guys don't have a hunt in mind, we can tag team a crazed spirit in Maine."

Sam cocked his eyebrow and asked carefully, "Who sends these coordinates?" Before Harley could answer the waitress brought out the trios lunch.

"Some guy named Bobby Singer," Harley replied with out much thought while snatching up the ketchup and emptying a large amount to the side of her fries. When finished she put the bottle back on the table and slid it towards the guys. Both were staring at her in disbelief. _What did I say?_

"How do you know Bobby?" Dean asked.

"We have known him since we were little. He was good friends of mine and Shelby's parents. When our parents died a while back he took us under his wing and made sure that we were ok. He calls us to check up on us and he gives us info about hunts. He has been like a father to me and Shelby," Harley finished on a rather happy note. In some situations she didn't know what she and Shelby would do without him.

"How old were you when you went on your first hunt by yourself?" Dean asked. He was intrigued by this side of Bobby that they never knew about.

"Well it was about three years ago right after our parents died. Bobby was not happy about it at all. I was twenty-three and Shelby was twenty-one. Shelby was on a war path trying to get revenge. I couldn't let her go alone so I tagged along," Harley answered thoughtfully as she reminisced the last three years. _God has it been that long? Wow we've been at this for a long time._

"Dude, Dean didn't get to go on his first hunt by himself until he was twenty-six," Sam piped in amazed by what Harley had just said. Harley looked at Dean who was looking over at Sam irritably.

"Oh, well I am sure that it was only to protect you. I know Bobby went crazy when he found out that Shelby had packed the two of us up and gone across the country. There was no stopping her though. He seems to understand her better than I do," Harley tried to comfort Dean but ended up just bringing up a thought that was on her mind when it came to her best friend.

The three of them finished up their meal in peace. All of them had their minds on something other than their lunch. Dean didn't understand why Bobby had never told him about the girls. He talked to him all the time. Sam felt conflicted. He now has a little more insight into the lives of these two girls, especially Shelby. She irritated him the moment he answered the door of the hotel when she was trying to break in. He is starting to understand why she is the way she is. He also relates to Harley in the fact that they are both being held at the side of Dean and Shelby because they love them. Harley's thoughts go to Shelby. She feels horrible about last night and because of her actions Shelby now has to ride around with two guys she does not know. This time her actions affected someone else not just herself.

Dean paid the bill as the three silently made the trip back to the hotel in the Impala.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean, Sam, and Harley return to the girls' hotel room

Dean, Sam, and Harley return to the girls' hotel room. The room is neat and tidy with five duffel bags stacked beside the air conditioner. Shelby is sitting at the table looking at the laptop screen.

"Have you found anything handy?" Harley asked as she took of her black leather jacket and put it on the back of the other chair.

"Ten children have been admitted to the hospital in Dyer Brook, Maine over the last two months. Each of them has flu like symptoms. After a week their condition seems to have worsened. An article was written by a concerned mom. She thinks that there is cause to be concerned about something making only the children sick," Shelby ended breathlessly.

"Sounds like a regular medical problem not something supernatural," Sam stated thoughtfully.

"Bobby wouldn't have sent the coordinates unless he thought there was reason to look into it," Shelby stated as she kept her eyes on the computer screen. I do know what I'm doing thank you very much Dr. Sam.

"Is there any kind of pattern to when they were admitted?" Sam asked as he came to stand behind Shelby so that he could read the information on the screen. As soon as he stepped behind her and leaned in to read the screen, Shelby froze. What do I do? Do I sit here and act like I am reading or do I offer him my chair? This is crazy just decide. Get up or stay here. Shelby quickly decided to remove herself from this potentially uncomfortable situation. She skillfully moved out of the seat without touching Sam or having an extremely clumsy moment. Score one for me!

Shelby moved to the bed farthest from the door so that she could talk to Dean and Harley who were sitting on the other bed. "We will probably need to go to the hospital first and find out how the kids are doing. Then we need to go to see this woman. We could probably talk to some of the parents of the kids in the hospital. We might need to talk to…" Shelby was suddenly interrupted by Dean.

"So you just made this massive to do list in your head of what we need to do on this hunt when we just now found out the town that we are going to?" Dean asked in amazement.

"No I wrote it down in my notebook," Shelby replied as she blushed from embarrassment.

"She is a master at planning. You give her a pen and a piece of paper and she could solve the world's problems," Harley commented in a proud motherly tone.

"Well ok then. This should be a snap when everything is already planned out. All we have to do is do the to do list. I like the whole no thinking thing. I could totally get used to this," Dean commented with a rather happy grin.

"At least you won't have to adjust much," Sam piped in as he continued to look at the laptop screen.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Sam woke up to his cell phone's alarm clock tone ringing in his ear

The next morning Sam woke up to his cell phone's alarm clock tone ringing in his ear. He slowly moved to reach his phone that was on the side table so that he could make the annoying sound stop. After the sound stopped, he laid there with his eyes closed thinking about the day to come. The hunt is already planned out. A few questions are still there though. Not all of these questions are about the actual hunt. _So how are all four of us going to get along? We are going to have to ride together along with staying in the same room and just being around each other all of the time. Dean seems to get along with both Shelby and Harley. Harley seems fine around me and Dean. Shelby however seems to freak around both me and Dean well not so much with Dean but me._

After a few minutes, Sam went to shower and pack. Maybe he could go get some coffee for them all as a peace offering to the girls well more like Shelby. Dean was still asleep as Sam quietly left the room. As he turned to walk down the hall he saw Shelby sneaking out of her hotel room. She didn't notice him so she turned and started walking down the hall.

"Hey Shelby!" Sam called to her as she walked down the hall. _This is my chance to still the stormy waters between us. Why are the waters stormy anyways? Did I do something? I don't think I did. _

Shelby turned her head as she stopped. Sam walked the few strides that it took him to reach her. "You going to get breakfast?" Sam asked looking down at Shelby. _Way to state the obvious! Dude, how smooth am I? _

She looked like she had a restless night sleep. "Yeah. You?" Shelby answered as she looked down at her feet. _I thought I would have a little while longer to psyche myself up for being around these guys. Well one in particular. _ _Darn the luck of us both being early birds. _

"Yeah. You want some company?" Sam asked carefully. _What am I going to do if she says no? Walk in the other direction sound like a good game plan._

"Sure," Shelby replied as she looked up at Sam. They both walked down the hall towards the exit. _Maybe this won't be so bad._

Harley waited for Shelby to leave before she got out of bed. She wanted some time to herself before she was forced to be confined in a car for god only knows how long. She took a shower and dressed in a pink halter top, blue jeans, and pink cowboy boots. The black leather jacket will top off the whole bad ass outfit before they leave. She crammed the rest of her stuff in her duffel after she redressed her head wound. _I hope this thing doesn't scar._

After packing, there was not much left to do except wait for everyone to get ready to go. _I guess I could load up the car sense Shelby packed everything. That way I can start to dig my way out of this hole I've I got myself into._

Harley leaves the room and goes three doors down and knocks. No one answers. _All I need are the keys. I will just let myself in and get them. I am sure that the guys are still asleep. They won't care, right?_

Harley opened the door. She glanced around the room to find both beds empty. _They must be gone for breakfast. Thanks for the invite. If I were Dean Winchester's keys where would I be? _She looked on all of the surfaces that he could have just tossed them on. No such luck. She then spotted Dean's well worn leather jacket. She reached in one of the pockets and grabbed a set of keys.Suddenly the bathroom door opened and out stepped Dean in nothing but a towel. Harley was mesmerized by his hotness. _Oh…Holy Crap! This is going to be a great road trip._

"Whoa, Dude! What are you doing?" Dean asked with the most adorable blush on his face.

Harley simply lifted her hand out of the jacket pocket and let the keys dangle in front of her. "I wanted to load our stuff in the car," she replied as she checked him out head to toe. _Even his toes are hot._

"Let me get dressed and I will help you," Dean said as he rummaged through his duffel to find clothes to change into.

"Oh, there is no need to do that. You look great!" Harley remarked as she stepped to the door.

"Thanks!" he said with a smirk as he headed back to the bathroom. "Hang on and I will go with you," with that he changed and returned to the room to find Harley sitting on his bed playing with the car keys.

He walked over to his jacket and slipped it on as he asked her, "You ready?"

"Yup!" Harley chirped as she popped off the bed and walked towards the door with Dean following her.

A few hours later, the four hunters stood at the trunk having put the last of the stuff in. Dean gets in the driver's seat with Shelby in the back seat behind him. Harley and Sam however, reach for the front passenger door handle at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked looking down at Harley.

"I always ride shot gun," Harley replied simply.

"Not this time."

"Come on! Get in the car!" Dean yelled.

"Look. Rock, paper, scissors. Winner gets shot gun" Harley suggested.

"Like hell I'm gonna play for..." Sam started.

"You want the seat or not? OK on three. One, two, three. Paper covers rock. I win," Harley replied with a sweet innocent smile as she opened the door and slid in.

Sam huffs and roughly gets in the seat beside Shelby. Shelby looks up at him calmly and says, "She cheats." Sam grunts out loud and pouts as he looks out the window. Dean turns up the radio as "Highway to Hell" blares full blast from the Impala's speakers.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later, the four hunters stood at the trunk having put the last of the stuff in

Dean rubbed his hand over his face trying to stay awake. The only sound was the engine of the Impala, the sound of cars passing by, and the soft breathing of the three other passengers. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw Shelby curled up in the seat with her head against the window using Sam's jacket as a pillow. Dean glanced over his right shoulder. Sam was slouched in the seat with his head against the back of the seat. He then looked over to find Harley curled up against the door sleeping soundly.

He had been driving non-stop for the last six-teen hours. The Impala was coming up to the "Welcome to Dyer Brook" sign. The others had been asleep since around midnight and that was about four hours ago. It shouldn't be too much longer before they reached the town. Once there, Dean would find a cheap motel. _The four of us in one room will be some kind of something. Shelby and Sam have their moments where if looks could kill they would both be dead. Harley on the other hand is a tiger and I can't wait to tame her._ Dean thought with a smile on his face as he glanced over at her one last time to see her move to a more comfortable position. _That girl is something else. It is like looking in a mirror sometimes. That doesn't make sense but that doesn't mean it isn't true. Maybe she could be more than a one night stand._

Dean's thoughts were interrupted as he almost passed a motel. _Hang on kids._ He slammed on the brakes and maneuvered the car up the drive way and into a parking spot. This sudden movement of the car made all three of the sleeping passengers jerk forward and nearly slip out of their seats.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Harley as she held her head where the wound was starting to heal. At the same time, Sam and Shelby were fussing over their limbs being tangled from the impact of the car jerking and them sliding on the leather seats.

"Wakey, wakey! Eggs and backey! Welcome to Dyer Brooks very own Dyer Motel!" Dean said as he opened the door and stepped out of the car.

The other three got out of the car too. Harley spoke up as she stretched, "What no five star hotel?"

"What are they in dire need of? Maintenance?" Sam asked groggily as he checked out the run down motel.

"I'll go get a room," Dean stated as he started to walk toward the front desk.

"A room? As in one? Only one?" Shelby asked with a worried expression on her face.

Dean turned around and smirked, "Well, we do dream on a budget here kids. No five stars and only one room." He left them with that as the other three rolled their eyes in unison.

He returned with a key to find Harley and Shelby sitting on the hood of the car whispering and Sam sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Here you go Shelby. Why don't you go find the room?" Dean asked in a joking tone as he went to pop the trunk and tossed the keys to Shelby. "Make sure to look at the numbers carefully. We can give you a minute if you need it."

Shelby glared at him as she caught the key and looked at the tag. Harley patted her on the back and whispered, "He is just kidding. Don't take it personally."

In no time at all each of the hunters had there duffels and were waiting for Shelby to open the door. As soon as she opened the door she bolted for the bathroom door at the same time as Harley. Shelby shoved Harley so that she landed on one of the full sized beds. Harley sat up to see the bathroom door close and hear the lock click.

"Damn it Shelby! You can't stay in there all day!" Harley screamed at the door. There was no reply except the sound of the shower. Harley mumbled under her breath, "Damn it!"

Sam and Dean were still standing at the door watching as the scene unfolded in front of them. Both had smirks plastered on their faces. "Dude, do you think that there will be jell-o fighting later tonight?" Dean asked Sam. As soon as this was out of his mouth a pillow smacked him in the face.

"Shut up," Harley replied with a blank facial expression.

Sam and Dean put their duffels in a corner. "Well, it is too early to do anything right now. We will have to wait until later to question anyone. I guess we will just sit tight till then," Dean remarked as he fell onto the other bed.

Sam picked up the pillow and tossed it back at Harley who was stretched out on the bed now. He grabbed his laptop case and started to boot it up as he sat at the table. While he waited he looked around the room. The room wasn't too small considering there was four people. There were two full sized beds, a dresser that doubled as a TV stand, and a table with two chairs. _Sleeping arrangements are going to be interesting tonight. _

Shelby came out of the bathroom not long after she went in. She sported dark jeans, a red t-shirt and her brown boots. Her hair was still wet but she looked like she felt better than when she went in. She went over to Harley and whispered to her. Within minutes Harley was in the bathroom and the shower was running. The room was silent. Dean had fallen asleep and Sam was intently reading something that was on the screen of the laptop. Shelby just stood there thinking. _What do I do? Sit on the bed? Lay on the bed? Sit in the chair? There is nothing for me to do right now. _

Shelby's thoughts were interrupted by Sam. "Another kid was admitted into the hospital. That makes eleven kids in all." Shelby walked over to the laptop wanting to read the information for herself. "I think that we need to start with when the kids started to get sick. Maybe there is a pattern that the sickness follows. Our first stop should be the hospital. What do you think?" Sam asked as he looked up at Shelby who was standing right next to him and leaned forward so that she could read.

Shelby looked at Sam and paused. _He has the nicest eyes. Like he is trying to be careful. Like he is trying to get a shy puppy to come out and play. _At that moment, Harley steps out of the bathroom startling Shelby who steps away from Sam like she was caught in the act of doing something she wasn't suppose to be doing. Harley didn't notice this but Sam did and he just looked at her with a cocked eyebrow as she moved to go get her own laptop.

Sam got up and went to take a shower next. Harley and Shelby sat at the table across from each other each at one of the laptops. As Shelby is reading the newly printed newspaper article online, a messenger pops up with Harley's handle.

**Hellsharley666:** So…

**6Hells6shotgun6shels: **What?

**Hellsharley666:** What are you thinking?

**6Hells6shotgun6shels: **The hunt. What should I be thinking about?

**Hellsharley666:** You know we have two hot guys that we are traveling with. How can you not think about that? We should take a moment and thank God for his gorgeous creations.

**6Hells6shotgun6shels: **…

**Hellsharley666:** Come on. I know that you are interested in Sam. I can tell by the way you freak out around him.

**6Hells6shotgun6shels: **No he just annoys me more.

**Hellsharley666:** Right.

**6Hells6shotgun6shels: **What about you and Dean?

**Hellsharley666:** He is ok I guess. I would like to give him a ride of a life time. I'm kidding. He is cool though. Both of them are. Just give them a chance. Don't snub them. Act like you do with me.

**6Hells6shotgun6shels: **Easier said than done.

Sam came out of the bathroom and kicked the bed that Dean was on. "Come on man. I drove your asses here. I will get up after while," Dean mumbled into the pillow that he was cuddling.

Sam stretched out on the other bed. The girls were still at the computers.

**Hellsharley666: **Aren't they adorable.

**6Hells6shotgun6shels: **Sure.

**Hellsharley666: **You know they are.

**6Hells6shotgun6shels: **Do you think that they think about us?

**Hellsharley666: **Probably. I mean we kind of rocked their world if you know what I mean.

**6Hells6shotgun6shels: **I don't think we made very good first impressions.

**Hellsharley666: **You might not have but the sleeping beauty thing worked for me.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of hours later and the girls are bored out of their minds but they are trying to be nice and let the boys get some rest

A couple of hours later and the girls are bored out of their minds but they are trying to be nice and let the boys get some rest.

"It is almost nine," Shelby stated looking over the laptop at Harley.

"Ok," was her reply with out even looking at Shelby.

"We need to get going or we aren't going to find out anything today."

"You do realize that it is only nine in the morning. Right?" Harley asked now looking at Shelby with an annoyed facial expression.

"I know but we have a lot of information we need to find out," Shelby urged Harley. "The guys are still asleep though and Dean hasn't gotten a shower."

"Ok. Fine. Let me handle this," with that Harley stood and went to Dean's bed. She laid on her side facing Dean whose head was turned in her direction. She propped her head on one hand and glared at Dean. A minute later, Dean felt someone looking at him and he opened his eyes. His eyes roamed up and down Harley and his mouth formed a cute sleepy grin. _Well good morning gorgeous!_

"Wakey, Wakey! Eggs and Backey!" Harley pronounced with quite a bit of emphasis on the key part. Dean rolled his eyes and cuddled closer to his pillow. Harley then jumped and sat on him, "Baby there are nicer ways to wake someone than to ram their heads in the dashboard of a car. Come on! Go get a shower. We need to get a move on."

In less than half an hour, Dean came from the bathroom this time fully dressed with dark jeans, boots, and a black t-shirt.

"So…me and Harley can go to the hospital and get some info about the kids. You and Sam can go talk to that lady that wrote the news article," Dean sort of took control. He grabbed his jacket and walked to the door with keys in hand. "You comin'," he asked Harley and then turned to look at Shelby. "Try not to kill him," he said as jerked his head towards Sam who was still sound a sleep. "I don't have life insurance on him." Shelby blushed as Dean and Harley left the room.

Shelby was now alone in the room with Sam who seemed to be sleeping hard. He hadn't moved much since he laid down. _I guess I should wake him. How do I do that though? Maybe I could make noise and he will wake up. _With that thought she started to move Dean and Harley's duffels out of the way. She did this as loudly as she could. Sam still didn't move. _This is ridiculous. I will just go over there and tell him to wake up._

She sat on the other bed facing Sam. She sat there and looked at him. _He is adorable. _Shelby reached her hand out and grabbed his arm and shook it gently. As she shook him, she very softly said, "Sam…Sam…It is time to wake up…" Finally he opened his eyes and looked right into Shelby's. This caught her off guard. _Is that concern in his eyes or is he yet again annoyed. Why would he be concerned? I will stick with annoyed. Annoyed I can deal with._ For just a second she just gazed into his eyes. Sam sleepily rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed. When he started moving Shelby sat back away from him and then stood up walking to the other side of the room.

Sam finally spoke, "Where is Dean?" _Please don't let this be awkward. Of course the jerk left me with Shelby. What is he trying to do? Well I know who he is trying to do but dude bros before hoes?_

Without looking at him she replied, "Him and Harley went to the hospital. We are suppose to go see Leanne Smitherman. She is the woman who wrote the article about only children being affected." Shelby grabbed the article that she and Harley printed off earlier. She took it to Sam who grabbed it and began skimming it.

"Ok. I know I don't have to ask but do you have an address and directions?"

"Yup. Right here," Shelby said as she ripped the corner of a piece of paper.


	9. Chapter 9

The drive over to the hospital was short but the silence between Harley and Dean got tenser as the minutes ticked by. Once the car was parked facing the hospital, Dean started make a game plan.

"I will go be some kid's long lost concerned uncle and find out information about the kids. You can go be a naughty nurse and question the nurses and doctors," Dean explained. _This is gonna be a piece of cake in and out…._

"So we're going to separate," Harley pointed out the obvious as she stared at the hospital in complete terror. _Cannot do this oh my god_. When Dean looked over at her annoyed, he noticed that she had a freaked out facial expression. His expression changed to that of concern.

"Hey you ok?" Dean asked as he touched her arm to get her attention and to have her turn towards him. _What's up with this chick?_

"Yeah sure!" she replied quickly in a false chipper tone and turned toward the hospital again. After a second, she whipped her head so that she was facing Dean. "I can't do this. We should go get Shelby and she can go. I cannot go in there," her tone got more desperate with each sentence.

"We don't have time to go get Shelby. Let's just get this done."

"Ok you go in and I will wait here. Take your time. Don't rush on my account," Harley replied as she sat back in the seat and crossed her arms as she faced forward looking at the dashboard. _No worries I'll just wait in the car. _

Dean took a deep breath and got out of the car. He then walked over to Harley's door, opened it, and pulled her out. She was shaking_. Oh geezz._

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" was Harley's exasperated reply.

"Ok new plan. We will drop the nurse thing and be aunt and uncle. That way we will be together. Why the sudden freak out?"

"I just don't like hospitals."

"No shit Sherlock. Why?" C_an't help you if you won't tell me kid._

"When I was six years old, me and my older sister got really sick with the flu. I got better but my sister didn't. She died one night right beside me. I was the only one there. She was screaming and I couldn't save her," she finished with tears in her eyes.

"Shelby said that you were an only child?" Dean asked looking confused.

"We don't talk about her. Ever! It is just easier for both of us that way."

Dean shifted awkwardly and then looked into Harley's eyes. "I am really sorry. Can you handle this?"

"I guess I really don't have a choice do I? Just don't leave me alone in there."

"I will be right beside you the whole time," Dean tells her as he takes her hand, closes the car door and they walk to the entrance of the hospital.

Once inside, the pair quickly finds the children's ward and start poking around. As they walk down a hall, a nurse walks out of a room and pauses to make notes on the charts hanging on the door. As Dean and Harley walk up hand in hand, Dean notices two little girls in the room.

"How are they doing today?" Dean asked the nurse.

"The fevers haven't broken but they are hanging in there. They are tough little girls," the nurse replied as she went on to finish her rounds.

Dean pulls Harley into the room. The two girls are lying on beds that have been pushed together. Both are propped up coloring pictures.

"How are you ladies doing today?" Dean asked the girls as they looked up to see who was coming in the room.

"Better today," the oldest replied.

"What are you drawing?" Harley asked the younger girl. She hands Harley the picture that she is working on. _Oh god._ "Can I keep this?" Harley asked. The girl nods her head. Harley kisses her on the forehead. "I will take care of this for you." The little girl looks up at Harley and smiles. With that, Harley bolts from the room and nearly runs to the Impala.

Harley collapses on the ground beside the car and burst into tears. _This can't be happening again, not again. Daddy said he took care of it. He promised me he took care of it. _

Dean walked up to find Harley sitting by the Impala clutching the little girls drawing. "What the hell happened in there?" Dean asked as he slid down to sit beside Harley on the asphalt.

"I know what we're after," Harley says as she stands up. "We need to go meet up with Shelby."


	10. Chapter 10

Hours later, Sam and Shelby sat in front of each other in a booth at a diner not far from the motel

Hours later, Sam and Shelby sat in front of each other in a booth at a diner not far from the motel. Shelby sat quietly looking at the menu intently trying to act like she was busy so that she would not have to talk for a minute. She knew what she wanted but she needed a minute to think. She had been with Sam a good bit of the day. It was now getting late and she was starving. She felt awkward all day from being around Sam. They only talked to each other when they absolutely had to and Sam was usually the one to start the talking. _I feel like a little kid. I am twenty-four years old and I can talk to anyone in the world except guys. No wonder I am still single._

Shelby's thoughts were interrupted by a middle age waitress. "You two make such a cute couple," the waitress gushed with a sweet smile.

Shelby's head looked up at the waitress so fast that she could have gotten whip lash. She tried to make a reply, "We're not a couple. We're ummm…ummm…" Her mind suddenly went blank. _What do I say? _

"We are just friends," Sam replied looking from Shelby with a cocked eyebrow to smile at the waitress. _Awkward… Dude she totally freaked. How adorable?_

"Oh, well excuse me," she kept on smiling. "What can I get for the two of you then?"

Shelby was looking down at the table so Sam answered the waitress's question. "We will wait until our friends come." _The sooner they come the better for poor Shelby._

"Can I get you a drink?"

"A coke please."

"And you sweetie?" the waitress asked as she looked down at Shelby.

Shelby whispered almost inaudible, "A Sprite."

"Coming right up," with that the waitress left the Shelby and Sam.

The awkwardness didn't last long. Harley and Dean came through the door. Harley slid in beside Shelby and Dean slid in next to Sam. Harley looks like she has been crying and Dean keeps glancing at her with concern.

"So… what did ya'll find out?" Shelby asked Harley excited that she now has someone to talk to. When Shelby's gaze met Harley's, Shelby realized that her face was tear stained. "What is wrong?" Shelby asked as the waitress returns to the table with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked. Within minutes everyone had placed their order and Shelby's eyes were still on Harley waiting for an answer.

Dean finally pipes in, "She knows what we are after."

"What? How?" Shelby asked.

Harley unfolds a piece of construction paper and places it in the middle of the table.

"It is called a morte de crianca. It means child death. It feeds off sick children. It basically pins them to the bed with huge claws and sucks the life out of them," Harley explains.

"Those poor kids. They must have been terrified," Sam says shocked.

"They have to be terrified to scream like that," Harley states as she stares off.

"Mercedes," Shelby says in a whisper as she looks over at Harley.

"A car? You're thinking of a car?" Sam asked looking at Shelby with his usual annoyed expression. With this question Shelby whips her head to look at Sam with disgust. She is about to say something when Harley cuts in.

"She was my sister and this thing killed her right in front of me. Dad said he killed it but there must be more than just one."

"How did he kill it?" Dean asked.

"He didn't tell me," Harley mumbled as the waitress brought out their food. The rest of the meal was silent.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the room, Sam and Shelby were sitting across from each other researching this new creature on the internet. Harley and Dean were sitting across from each other on the beds beside the side table.

"I don't mean to push, but can you tell us what happened?" Dean asked Harley gently.

"When I was six, Mercedes and I had the flu. Mom and Daddy took us to the doctor and we got put in the hospital. Shelby's parents took her to Uncle Bobby's so that she wouldn't get sick. We stayed in the hospital for a couple of days and Mercedes got drastically worse. She got so bad at night that she would hallucinate. She would sit in the bed and just shake. She was terrified. Everyone said she was just having bad nightmares. She couldn't tell me about her nightmares but she would draw pictures of it. Every night it was the same thing. A monster with these huge claws. We hid the pictures under the bed. We didn't want to worry mom and daddy more than they already were. One night she had one of her nightmares. My temperature had gotten so high that night that I thought that I was having a nightmare too," Harley had to take a minute to calm down. Tears were running down her face uncontrollably. She laid her face in her hands and took deep breaths to try to calm herself. Shelby scooted her chair back and went to sit beside her. She comforted Harley by wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Finally she was able to finish. "This monster had her pinned to the bed with these horrible claws. He seemed to be sucking the life from her. She died that night. The nurses finally heard my screams. When mom and dad came, I was in such a state of shock that daddy asked what happened. All I could do was take out one of the drawings and show him. He seemed to know what to do. He checked me out of the hospital and he and mom dropped me off with mama and daddy Mak. Him and mom came back the next night and he told me that he killed it and I had nothing to worry about," Harley finished her story and sobbed slightly now.

Sam spoke up first as he moved to sit in front of Shelby on the other bed. "I am so sorry. That must have been horrible. That helped a lot though, Harley. So this thing only came out when you and your sister was alone right?"

"Yeah, it was always late night between the nurses' rounds," Harley mumbled.

"And you only saw it when your fever got worse?" Sam prodded more.

"Yeah," Harley had quieted enough so that she was able to speak clearly now. Shelby had move back over to the laptop.

"So we know that this thing is only after children and it can only be seen by someone with a high enough temperature. So now the only thing we need to know now is how to kill it," Sam recapped for the group.

"This may sound retarded," Shelby started to speak as she looked at the lap top screen, "but I think it is as easy as a fever reducer."

"What do you mean? That sounds too easy," Sam said annoyed yet again.

"You know I bet if we called Uncle Bobby he might be able to tell us what your mom and dad killed it," Harley suggested.

After quite a long conversation with Bobby, Sam ends the conversation. "Alright, thanks. We will. Bye," he clicks the phone and everyone's eyes are on him. He looks to Dean.

"Shelby was right. Her dad was injected with this really powerful drug that causes an insanely high fever. The antidote will bring the fever down in a person and a big enough dose will also kill the monster," Sam recapped yet again. Shelby smiled slightly at being correct. _Haha another point for the home team._

"That sounds easy enough. I can do that easily," Shelby states confidently.

"No you can't," Harley says as she moves over to the table Shelby is sitting at.

"Yeah I can. This is a piece of cake," Shelby says with even more confidence.

"It is going to be harder than you think," Sam begins. "The drug has a one hour limit. The more time the drug is active the weaker the person becomes. If the antidote isn't given within the hour you will die. This thing is hard to catch let alone stab it with a syringe," Sam finished looking at the girls.

"I will do it. I have actually seen it before," Harley says calmly. _And I could never risk you Shels._

"No I will take care of this. I will get the hunt done," Shelby says forcefully.

"No. We only have an hour. If I couldn't save Mercedes when she was right beside me, how can I save you if I can't be with you. I wouldn't trust anyone else in the world to bring me back," Harley says in almost a whisper.

"Well you can't go by yourself. I will go with you. Don't even start Sam. I am doing this," Dean ends by looking at Sam with a glare.

"We know what we have to do. Let's go," Shelby says turning away from the group grabbing her trusty gray emo hoody and heading out the door without another word. The others stare at each other for a moment and then follow her.


	12. Chapter 12

After sneaking past security and nurses, the four stood in a large storage room right outside of the children's ward. Visiting hours have been over for a couple of hours and the nurses were finishing their rounds. Sam held both the antidote and the poisonous syringes. No one has said a word since they entered the storage room.

"You need to find out which children have the highest temperatures. They will be the ones that will lure the monster. Make sure that you get it in the heart. Don't screw around. Go in there and get it done. Be careful because you will get weaker as your temperature gets higher so the sooner you find it and kill it the better. We will come in there at five till the time," Shelby was saying this to both Harley and Dean. She was nervous about the whole thing so it came out as her being controlling. Harley knew this and grabbed Shelby by both arms so that she could do nothing but look at her.

"I can do this. We will be fine," Harley told her with confidence.

Dean spoke up, "I guess now is as good a time as any. Let's go Harley."

Sam took out two syringes that had the poisonous solution in them. He handed one to Harley and the other to Dean. Both injected themselves. Sam then gave the largest syringe to Dean who put it in the pocket of his leather jacket. The room was quiet again for what seemed like ages but was only a few minutes. The medicine seemed to work quickly. Dean moved towards the door without a sound and Harley followed.

Shelby grabbed Harley's hand and looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm sorry," she said simply with watered eyes.

"For what?" Harley asked her face looking weak and confused._ I'm the one that screwed us over._

"For everything," Shelby said in almost a whisper, then with more confidence she said clearly, "I will save you."

"Of course you will," Harley said with a weak smile, "Your super woman." With that Harley and Dean left the room leaving Shelby and Sam in silence.

Shelby rubbed her face with her hands and took a deep breath as she counted to ten. This was no time to freak out. _What is wrong with me? We have done things that were more dangerous than this. Well, I have. Harley should not be doing this. I should._ _This monster was the reason that she hated hunting. I have always tried to make the hunts as easy as possible by doing in-depth research myself and then doing the dirty work myself. The easier the hunting the happier Harley would be. I am being so selfish, keeping her at my side. Great, now I feel guilty and I have to sit here in yet another awkward situation._ Shelby walked passed Sam to the farthest corner of the storage room. She slid down a wall to sit on the cold floor with her knees tucked to her chest and her arms holding them close.

After a moment, Sam came and sat beside her. They sat in silence for a long while both in their own thoughts. A half hour passed and Shelby finally spoke first.

"Why do you get so annoyed with me?"

Sam glanced over at Shelby who was looking at him. "I don't get annoyed," he replied.

"Could have fooled me. I think that cocked eyebrow has been plastered on your face since the other night when I knocked on your door."

"You mean when you almost beat down my door," Sam said with the usual cocked eyebrow. Shelby blushed at this and looked forward. "I'm not annoyed, I'm confused."

"What?"

"Well I get Harley. She is…" Sam was cut off suddenly by Shelby.

"She is beautiful, sexy, sassy, and smart. Yeah, I know I have lived in her shadow my entire life," Shelby said without thinking. _She's everything I'm not._

Sam watched Shelby for a moment and then continued, not wanting to upset the calmness that they were sharing right now. "She doesn't like the hunting but she does it to stay with you. That I get, but you? I just don't get you."

"What is there to understand? What you see is what you get," Shelby stated confidently.

"But you don't let people see you," Sam replied. This made Shelby turn to look at Sam. His eyes were friendly and caring. "Maybe if you calmed down and relaxed, maybe people could see you instead of the façade you put on every day."

"It is hard to calm down and relax when the world is waiting for super woman to save the day," Shelby looked down at her watch and started to stand up. "It is about time to go find them."

Sam sat and watched Shelby as she walked to the door and then got up and followed her. _But who is going to save you?_


	13. Chapter 13

When Harley and Dean left the storage room, they walked down the children's ward's main hall way and began to check the children's charts to see which child had the highest temp. At the other end of the hall Harley turned back to look at the door they first came in. She was getting weaker by the minute and it seemed to take her longer just to breath than it normally would. Dean was in the same state as she was. _I hate this. I wish there was a better way to do this other than being so sick._

"The girls we met earlier are the ones that have the highest temps," Harley said softly. "How ironic?" she tried to say sarcastically._ I hope they're ok. I couldn't take losing another one. _

"I guess we need to stake out their room then," Dean stated as he walked slowly and unsteadily back down the hall. _This fever sucks. I feel so drained_.

Dean and Harley open the door slowly. Harley noticed that both girls tensed under their thin hospital blankets as they heard them enter. Harley whispered to them, "It is ok. We are here to help."

Both girls open their eyes and sit up in their beds. "Have you seen it tonight?" Harley asked. _Say no._ Both girls nod their head yes. _Oh well so much for that._

"It passed the door a little while ago," the oldest replied.

"Ok. When need to get you two out of the way. Scoot over so that you are on the bed with your big sister sweet heart," Harley said before she helped the smallest girl get in the bed with her sister. Dean moved the bed that the girls were on the far corner of the room.

"Make sure to be very quiet, ok? It will all be over soon," Dean said as he gave them a weak smile. He then closed the curtain around the bed. He walked over to Harley who was standing at the other bed.

"We have to get the stuff to its heart. Before long both of our temps will be higher than the girls so it will be coming after us. One of us needs to be in the bed and the other needs to be ready to help fight it off once it attacks. That way we can get it by surprise," Harley finished slowly having to grip the bed to stay steady. _God I'm dizzy. If Dean feels like I do we could be in serious trouble_. They were getting very weak and half their time has expired.

"I will be bait. You wait for the ready," Dean said touching Harley's arm with the other keeping him balanced beside the bed. _No way am I gonna risk her to this thing._

"No, I will be bait. You help me pin him and then get er' done," Harley tried to say this in her usual sassy tone but it ended sounding raspy and fragile. She tried to give him a glare that meant it was final but it was a look of sickness and nervousness combined._ Just do as I ask. There is no way I can fight that thing off you._

Dean said nothing else and went to hide behind the door._ I am not going to lose her. _Harley got in the bed and laid their motionless her body being weakened even more. _I'm so tired…if I could just rest a little…_ They didn't have much time.

For what seemed like an eternity, the room was silent. Finally, a low growl could be heard right at the entrance of the room. Dean looked through the crack between the door and the wall and saw a horrible skinny, gangly creature standing in the door way. Its large long claws glistened.

The beast slowly came into the room and past the door so that Dean had a good look at what it was doing. Dean glanced at Harley. She had her eyes wide with terror almost in shock. The monster growled loudly. It pounced onto the bed with ease and without making the bed shift. It slowly bent so that it could use its large clawed hands to pin Harley to the bed. Before it could pin her, Dean hollered out, "Hey you! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

With the thing's attention on Dean, Harley was able to use her body weight to sit up as quickly as her sick body would let her and make the unbalanced beast fall to the side of the bed. At the same time she did this, Dean was near enough to where the thing was going to land to swoop on it with syringe in hand and hold it the best his pathetic body could. Harley fell on top of the beast beside Dean. The thing flailed and knocked the syringe from Dean's hand. "The antidote!" Dean yelled. _ Damn it! That's not good!_

"Hold on. I can reach it," Harley said as she tried to keep part of her weight on the thing and also reach for the syringe. Her body was beginning to not want to move. _Almost there_.

Finally, she grasped the syringe and slowly crawled back over so that her body was close to Dean. Both of them had pinned an arm and a leg.

"Do it Harley! We don't have much time! We can't hold it much longer!" Dean tried to yell but it came out in a deep hoarse tone.

With the syringe in her right hand, she stabbed the thing in the chest. The beast convulsed from the stab and began to resist ever more. Harley gave the syringe a firm shove. This made the beast jerk and jolt. Harley and Dean rolled off the creature and stopped once they hit the wall. They both faced the creature, which looked as if it were now boiling, as Harley collapsed in Dean's arms. It bubbled and shrieked until there was nothing left in the middle of the room except the syringe.

Dean sat holding Harley in his arms, "Good job,'" he whispered.

"Back at you," Harley whispered back with her eyes already closed and her voice barley audible.

"Hey, Harley stay with me. Come on. Open your eyes," Dean whispered. _Hurry Sammy. I just need some sleep then I'll get us out of here. _Dean's eyes closed and everything faded to black. 


	14. Chapter 14

Shelby and Sam helped Dean and Harley into the hotel room. They both collapsed on the bed closest to the door. As soon as they laid down, they were both out. Sam and Shelby didn't disturbed them.

"I guess there won't be any victory party tonight," Sam said with a chuckle as he watched Dean and Harley shift into more comfortable sleeping positions.

"Guess not," Shelby said as she moved to the duffel bags along the far wall. She began putting things in the correct bag and then zipping them. After a few minutes of Sam watching her do this he finally spoke up as he walked over to her.

'You know that it is three in the morning, right. You must be exhausted. You didn't seem like you have gotten much sleep lately," Sam said with concern as he took one of her hands in his. When he did this, she looked up at him with her face stained with tears.

"What is wrong? The hunt went well. Harley and Dean are going to be fine. We saved all of those children. What could be making you cry?" he asked as he wiped her face with his free hand. _I never would have thought that Super woman would let her guard down. _

"This hunt was the final straw. She is going to leave me," Shelby whispered hoarsely.

"Who Harley? Why would you think that?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Mine and Harley's families have been killed off by supernatural things. I never realized that each hunt we go on reminds Harley of how we are not normal. I know that she doesn't want perfection but she would love to have a social life. She has nothing and nobody when she is with me. This hunt was too much for her. She will leave so that she won't have to deal with it anymore. Then she won't have to get drunk so that she won't have to think about hunting or me," Shelby finished sobbing into Sam's chest as he hugged her close. He just held her as she cried. He knew that this was the first time that she has been able to show her true emotions. He felt like she was finally opening up and he was getting a glimpse of the real Shelby. _She is trying to be the big sister to her best friend instead of the little sister that she should be. She is the baby of the group acting like the mother hen._

"She loves you more than anything, Shelby. She wouldn't leave you because she needs you just like you need her. You are each other's family. Family doesn't stop with blood. All those that you meet that you let into your life make up your family. That is especially true for hunters," Sam told Shelby in a low deep tone that made Shelby feel like he was being honest with her not just consoling her.

Shelby stayed in the embrace for a moment longer so that she could calm herself. She finally, gently pushed away from Sam and looked up at him. "I do need her but she doesn't think I do. She thinks that I am superwoman." _I save her from everything except me_.

"Even Superman had friends like Louis Lane," Sam said encouragingly with a smirk. _Let me be your friend. Let me get closer to you._

Shelby looked up at Sam with a very serious expression on her face and asked, "Will you be my Louis Lane?"

Sam chuckled at this and Shelby blushed realizing what she had said. "If you will let me," he said with a smile.

Shelby looked at him seriously, "I will try. You might have to be patient with me." Sam just kept smiling and lifted a hand to sweep one of Shelby's wayward curls out of her face.

Shelby turned to look at Dean and Harley sound asleep. Dean's arm was laid over Harley's middle and Harley was turned away from him with her back snuggled to him. "She's a flirt even when she's out cold," Shelby chuckled.

"Yeah and look at Dean. He is a player conscious or not," Sam laughed with Shelby. "Well that leaves one bed," Sam said after their laughing died down. "You can take the bed. I will sleep on the floor."

"No, you just had to witness me have a mental break down. The least I could do is let you get a good night's sleep," Shelby insisted. _This has not been one of my finer moments._

"You take the bed. I insist," Sam said as he grabbed a pillow off the bed and the top coverlet. He laid on the floor between the beds on the floor.

Shelby waited a moment. She watched him as he got comfortable and then she went to turn off the light. She then got in the bed. A few minutes later she rolled to the very edge of the bed to the side Sam was on and looked down on him. "Sam?" Shelby whispered. _Here we go. My first attempt at flirting, I mean being friendly._

"Yeah?" Sam whispered back as he looked up.

"I don't think Superman would let his Loise Lane sleep on the floor when there was enough room for two on the bed," she said this before she scooted to the far side so that he could have half the bed. _Don't leave me hanging._

After a moment, Sam got up, put his pillow on the bed and then stretched the blanket he had over the bed. He then scooted in the bed facing Shelby who was facing him. "Oh, my God," Shelby whispered. _I am in the bed with a gorgeous guy. Oh, my God. _

"What?" Sam asked with concern.

"Good night," Shelby whispered before she closed her eyes. _Could I be a bigger dork. Yes! I definitely could._

"Good night," Sam whispered back before they both closed their eyes. _I wonder if she knows that her face gives away her every thought. _


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Sam felt something vibrate in his back jean pocket. It took him a minute to realize that it was his cell phone. He groggily opened his eyes. He was laying on his stomach with an arm draped over Shelby who was snuggled up to him. He moved very carefully so that he did not wake her. He finally reached his cell without moving away from Shelby. He clicked a button and saw that he had a new text message.

'Dude ur sleepin w a girl'. The text was from Dean. Sam shifted in the bed so that he could glance over at his brother. Dean was grinning like an idiot. Sam rolled his eyes at him and texted him back. 'Ur 2'.

'Follow me' was the next text message that Dean sent. He got up still wearing the clothes he had worn last night and walked to the room door. Sam followed fully clothed as well.

Outside the door, the two boys faced each other. "So what do you think about all this stuff that is going on?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know. Everything has happened so fast. I mean we finish one hunt and then we run into the girls. Right after that we go straight to another hunt. I know hunting doesn't leave much time to ponder things but it has been crazier than usual," Sam told his brother.

"I know. What do you think about the girls?" Dean asked. _Dude, I know what I think but is it the same thing you think?_

"Well, they are in good standing with all of our connections," Sam stated simply. _Harley is a firecracker and Shelby…well she is ummm…_

"Yeah, I know but, how do you feel about traveling with the girls?" Dean asked urging his brother to give him juicier information. _Come on man, what the hell kind of response is that._

"Well they did complicate things at first like where we sat in the car and where we slept. I don't think that will be a problem after last night," Sam said simply. _I think we all handled that well. Even Shelby._

"Yeah, ok. You still haven't told me what I want to know. Do you like Shelby?"

"I like her as a friend. I don't know if I like her as more than that. We have only known them for going on four days," Sam said in an annoyed tone. "What about you and Harley?" _Dude, Dean is squirming. He has a major crush. She must be something._

"She is cool. Actually she is pretty awesome. They are both different than the type people we usually run into."

"You mean they are different than the girls you usually pick up."

"Dude, bro not just my kind of different but yours too."

"Well we have a little bit more time with them before they hit the road."

"Yeah, come on before they wake up and freak when we aren't there," Dean said as he opened the door. Both girls were still asleep. Dean stopped and looked at Sam with a 'what now' expression. Sam shrugged his shoulders. Dean's quick thinking saved the day. He went over to his side of the bed and laid down. Harley moved slightly in his direction. Dean grinned at his brother and then closed his eyes as he draped an arm over Harley's waist and she snuggled closer. _Not like this is a contest but thank you Harley._

Sam walked over to his bed and snuggled in beside Shelby. She didn't move at all. Sam shifted closer to Shelby and she shifted towards him slightly. _This is not a contest_.

Both couples rested like this for a while. Harley started to move around. Dean moved his arm off her so that she could get more comfortable. She moved even more and started to speak in a hoarse whisper, "No! No! Stop!" She got worse and worse until Dean sat up and started to call her name. "Harley, Harley wake up," she wouldn't wake up. Finally, Dean sat her straight up in the bed and shook her gently, "Harley wake up!" Harley screamed as loud as she could, "No, not Shelby! Shelby!"

Shelby heard her name and jolted in bed. Sam had woken up a moment before. Shelby crawled over Sam and rushed to Harley as fast as she could. Dean moved out of her way as he put Harley in Shelby's arms. Harley, still crying, was still not fully awake as Shelby hugged her and whispered in her ear for her to calm down.

Finally, Harley was able to talk. Shelby gently asked her the same question she asked Harley every time she had these horrible dreams, "What happened?"

Harley looked as though she was still scared to death as she answered, "You died not me." Shelby looked at her confused. _What that's not how this goes?_

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't die this time. It was about you," Harley said as more tears threatened her eyes.

"Why would you dream about me? You always have the same kind of dreams," Shelby stated in disbelief.

"What is going on?" Dean asked as he sat on the other side of Harley with his arm over Harley's shoulders as he gave her a side hug.

"I have these dreams sometimes. I dream about me dying. They are just really bad dreams. I have never dreamed about other people dying. Why would I dream that Shelby died?" Harley asked. This was so out of the ordinary that it concerned both Harley and Shelby.

"What happened in your dream?" Dean asked cautiously.

"I don't want to know," Shelby said quickly as she let go of Harley with alarm in her eyes. _Dreams are dreams. Dreams nor anything else can control the future. _

"I know that this is upsetting," Sam was saying. "I have dreams, or visions, or premonitions or whatever you want to call them. Sometimes these are brought on by a traumatic experience. Last night had to have been traumatic to relive the way that your sister died. This may be helpful," Sam tried to explain to both Harley and Shelby. _Don't freak out Shelby._

Shelby stood up, grabbed her jacket, and walked to the door. Sam, Harley, and Dean watched as she did this. Shelby stopped at the door, "I am going to go get breakfast." She walked out and closed the door.

The other three just looked at each other. Harley spoke first as she wiped her face. "Let me go talk to her."

"No I will go. I'll be right back," Sam said as he got his jacket and followed Shelby.

Sam jogged after her and quickly caught up with her. "You ok?" he asked her knowing the answer was no but that she would say yes. _Don't shut me out. You don't have to be Super woman with me. _

"Yeah I am fine," she said as she kept walking.

"You don't have any money remember? How do you plan to buy breakfast?"

Shelby stopped and stood motionless as she looked at the ground. She hated when she forgot things. It made her feel stupid. _Crap, I can't deal with all of this. Counting to ten is not helping out here. I have already hit a hundred._

"I know you are freaked out or else you wouldn't have forgotten something. It is going to be ok. You know that right? I wouldn't let anything happen to you." This comment made Shelby look up and cock her eye brow.

"You wouldn't?" Shelby asked confused. _So he thinks that he has me all figured out. How does he know what I am thinking?_

"Of course not. Here. Take this and get breakfast. Dean and I will listen to Harley and try to figure out what is going on," Sam said as he took Shelby's hand and put money in it. _I am here for you. Let me help you._ He held her hand longer than was needed as he said, "I will see you when you get back." With that he walked away and Shelby started to walk in the other direction.

Back in the room, Harley and Dean were sitting on their bed waiting on Sam. Sam sat in his place on the other bed. "So what happened in your dream?" Sam asked.

"Shelby was alone in a dark cage. Something was keeping her in there. It looked like just a man but his eyes were dark. It kept saying awful things to her about her being alone and revenge. The thing killed her by stabbing her. She was all alone," Harley finished in tears.

"It is going to be ok, Harley. We won't let anything happen to her," Dean comforted her.

Sam whispered to Dean, "That sounds like a demon. What would a demon want with Shelby?"

"A demon?" Harley asked.

"Ummm..yeah. Have you two hunted demons before?" Sam asked trying to put the pieces together.

"No, but I have over heard Shelby on the phone. She has talked about this thing that she calls Dark Eyes," Harley answered as she tried to think.

"Who does she talk to about this?" Dean questioned.

"Uncle Bobby and she used to talk to John," she answered.

"We need to call Bobby and get some info about this thing," Sam said as he took out his cell phone.


	16. Chapter 16

Less than an hour later, Shelby returned to the room. Dean was checking out the car to make sure that it was ready to go. Shelby walked into the room where Harley was busy throwing her things into her duffel. She was furious. Shelby could tell that she wasn't upset from her dream any more she was angry. Shelby walked over to her and touched her arm. "What happened?" Shelby asked concerned.

Harley whipped around snatching her arm away from Shelby's touch. "You have been dragging me around the country for years now so that you can track the thing that killed our parents. So when our parents died you were not just taking your revenge on everything supernatural and evil. You were waiting for your chance to have your revenge on the thing that killed our parents. You know that I hate hunting. You know that it is a constant reminder of what has happened to my family. You are being selfish and not thinking about the fact that I could get killed by the same thing that killed my parents," anger and disgust flashed in Harley's eyes as she let go of all of the built up emotions that she has kept hidden over the last few years.

Shelby was shocked. She couldn't think of anything to say that would make Harley understand. She turned to the table and sat the cup holder and paper bags on it. She then walked to the door. She looked to Harley and with tears in her eyes she said the only thing that Harley would understand, "I love you." Just as Shelby opened the door Harley began to scream at Shelby.

"You love me but you're putting me right in harms way every time you make me go on a hunt. You're the one that is being selfish and only thinking of yourself. What about me Shelby?"

Sam and Dean came through the door in time to hear the last outburst from Harley. Shelby knocked into them as she rushed out the door.

"What is going on?" Dean asked Harley.

"Nothing it is between me and Shelby," Harley snapped as she continued throwing her things into her duffel. She was so angry at Shelby for lying to her but, she hated being in fights with her. She took in a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Should I go after her?" Sam asked.

"No she needs time to think. I don't think her counting to ten is going to help her keep things in perspective this time," Harley answered with sadness.


	17. Chapter 17

A couple of hours later, Shelby had still not come back to the hotel so that they could hit the road. Harley decided to call Shelby to see where she was. Sam, Dean, and Harley sat in the Impala at a diner that they were going to eat supper at as the dark clouds over head let loose a heavy down pour.

"Hey Shelby! We are at this diner called Ed's Delight not far from the hotel. I know you don't have any money and I know you get cranky when you haven't eaten. Come on to the diner so you can eat and we can leave town. I love you." _I'm so sorry._

"Still no answer?" Dean asked.

"No," Harley answered as she closed her phone and rubbed it nervously with her hand. _What if some things happened? NO! Of course nothings happened she's just pissed she'll come back. She has to._

"I bet she just needed to let off steam. You can try her later," Dean said as he tried to make light of the situation so as not to worry Harley.

Later that night, the three of them got a hotel room in the town for the night. Harley was calling Shelby one more time before they tried to go to sleep. "Shelby. We are at the Traveler's Motel here in town. We are in room 119. I really need you to come back now. I am sorry for what I said. I was angry but I'm not any more. I just need you to come back now. I love you."

"I am sure that she will show up tonight. There is no way that her OCD can be holding up very well in this weather and not being around someone familiar," Dean tried to console her as she snuggled closer to him in the bed.

"I need her. I want her back," Harley said as tears streaked her face. Harley and Dean lay snuggled together and Sam sat at a table working on his laptop for hours. Harley tried to stay awake so that she would make sure that Shelby had come back safe and sound.

Sam suddenly woke up when he heard a car blow a horn outside. Sam rubbed his face with his hands and then looked around the room. Dean and Harley were snuggled together on one of the beds and the other was empty. _Shelby! She isn't back yet! _ He quickly scooted the chair back and walked over to Harley's side of the bed. He shook her gently to wake her.

Harley woke with a start and looked up to find Sam. Sam looked at her with concern, "Shelby didn't come back last night."

Harley got out of bed quickly waking up Dean. She looked around the room as if she was trying to think. _Oh god she didn't come back. Why didn't she come back? She's hurt or something and I just left her out there._

"Where would she have gone if she wanted to take a break?" Sam asked.

"I'll call Uncle Bobby and see if he has heard from her," Harley spoke as she took out her cell and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Bobby answered sleepily.

"Hey Uncle Bobby. Have you heard from Shelby?" Harley asked hopefully. _Say yes._

"Not in a couple of days. I talked to Sam the other night about Dark Eyes. Why? What is going on?" Bobby asked concerned.

"We had a fight and she left. I thought she was just upset and she would come back later. That was yesterday morning," Harley said forcing herself to be calm.

"What did you fight about to make her want to leave? This is Shelby we are talking about."

"I told her how mad I was about her dragging me around the country so that she could track this thing and get her revenge. I sort of went off on her."

"Sweetheart. Shelby wasn't tracking this thing so that she could have her revenge. She was tracking it so that she could stay away from it. She didn't want you to know. She has been trying to protect you from it," Harley slowly brought the cell phone down from her ear as Uncle Bobby finished.

"Oh God it was all for me…she was protecting me," Harley whispered as she dropped the phone on the floor. Sam picked up the phone and continued Harley's conversation.

"Hey Bobby, this is Sam. Where do you think she would go?" Sam asked.

"It has been a day son. Shelby wouldn't leave Harley for more than a couple of hours even if she was upset. I think we need to find her and soon. I will do what I can here," Bobby told Sam with concern growing in his voice.

"Ok we are on it," Sam said as he closed the phone and looked to Dean and Harley who were sitting on the bed. Harley was leaned against Dean who was hugging her.

"We need to find her fast. We can use the GPS on her cell to at least get a location to start with," Sam said as he walked over to the laptop with Harley's phone. He was soon on Shelby and Harley's cell phone company's website and talking on the phone with the company to get the GPS login info.

"Alright thank you," Sam said as he ended the call a few minutes later. It took less than a second for the webpage to load and for the destination to come up on the screen.

"I've got her," Sam said as he closed the computer and grabbed his duffel. The three of them were now packed and ready to go.

"I have traced her cell to Superior, Wisconsin. Let's go!" Sam said as they quickly got in the Impala and Dean sped away towards Shelby.


	18. Chapter 18

Early the next morning, the Impala pulled up to a tacky looking motel on the outskirts of Savannah

Early the next morning, the Impala pulled up to a tacky looking motel on the outskirts of Superior. Dean, Sam, and Harley stopped a couple of times to get coffee and use the restroom but other than that, they had driven non stop for nearly twenty-eight hours. Dean got out of the car with out a sound to go in and get a room for the night. Sam and Harley sat in silence.

Uncle Bobby had told them a few hours ago that Dark Eyes was last noticed around Wisconsin. The signs of his type of work showed that he had stayed around the Superior area. The group was tense especially Harley and Sam.

Dean came back to the car and opened the door for Harley. Sam got out and followed Dean and Harley to the room.

"We need to get some rest. We will look at the GPS again and see if we can get an exact location," Dean said to Harley.

Harley shook her head and crawled onto the nearest bed. In no time at all she was resting. Dean laid down with her for a couple of hours while Sam was sitting on the other bed on the computer. Dean woke up and sat on the bed across from Sam.

"Dude, are you ok?" Dean asked. _I know that you are freaking out man_.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sam asked.

"I know that you like her. It is ok to be worried. We are going to find her." _I promise Sammy. I won't let her get hurt._

"I'm not worried. I know that we will find her. It's just… Shelby doesn't know that we know she was trying to protect Harley. What if she thinks that no one would try to save her? What if she loses hope?" _If she thinks no one save her she will give up. She has never had to be saved. She doesn't know how to handle it._

"From what I know about Shelby, she seems too stubborn. She knows that Harley would never leave her." _She is a lot like you Sammy._

"She isn't as strong as everyone thinks she is. She has weaknesses too. She needs someone to save her just like everyone else." _I want to save her._

"We are going to save her as soon as we get some rest."

"That's not what I mean. She is always saving the day when it comes to Harley and the innocent people she helps. At night when she goes to sleep she is lonely no matter how close she keeps Harley. Shelby needs someone that will save her from that loneliness."

"What are you saying, man?"

"I want to be there for her."

"You will." _I will make sure of it._

Sam and Dean were interrupted as Harley squirmed in the bed. She was breathing heavily and screaming Shelby's name. Dean went to her side.

"It's ok," Dean consoled her as she slowly woke up.

"I had another dream about Shelby. She huddled in a corner of a cage," Harley said out of breath and still groggy.

"Could you see anything or here anything that would help find out where she is?" Sam asked.

"I could hear boat horns," Harley whispered.

"Let me look at the GPS again," Sam said as he walked over to where he laid his laptop.

"She must be on the shore line with sounds like that. The phone is in an abandoned warehouse at the harbor," Sam told Dean and Harley.

"We need to check it out tonight and see what we are up against. Until then we need to get rest so that we can go in and get her," Dean said in a dominant voice. He said this to keep Harley and Sam from rushing in without thinking. _Now I don't just have Sammy to worry about being irrational but now I have to worry about Harley too. It just so happens Shelby is the one in trouble this time._


	19. Chapter 19

Dean parked the Impala about a block away from the warehouse that Shelby was being kept in. Dean turned in the seat so he could look at Harley sitting shotgun and Sam behind her. "The plan is to not be seen. Get in. Get Shelby. Get out," Dean commanded.

"Yes sir," Sam said as he got out of the car. Harley started to slip out of the car when Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Be careful," he said in a raspy whisper as he pulled her even closer and softly kissed her. Harley closed her eyes and reopened them when he pulled away. He waited a moment before he let her go.

Before she moved, she grabbed a handful of his jacket and pulled him to her. She kissed him softly. When he opened his eyes, she gazed at him intensely and whispered, "I will."_ I'm coming Shels. Just hang on._

When Harley and Sam were out of the car they started to jog to the warehouse as Dean drove away to wait on their call.

When Sam and Harley reached the warehouse they quietly snuck in and started to look for Shelby. As they looked they could hear people talking. They couldn't make out what they were saying. Side by side the two looked around the large space.

"Do you see anything familiar?" Sam asked Harley.

"The cage was in a corner. We need to go this way," Harley led the way with Sam following closely behind. The further they went into the warehouse the louder and clearer the voices became.

Harley stopped behind a pile of crates. She looks over them to see a group of normal people except their eyes were black. There was a man dressed in long black leather jacket that seemed to be the leader. Harley watched as the man finished a rousing speech.

"We are not the ones that should be scared of being hunted and exercised. The ones that call themselves hunters should be. Our time is at hand. We must each tie up our loose ends. Each hunter family line must end. The hunters must end for us to thrive. I will begin with the Makarov family and the Davidson's. Go and do your part for our kind to rule once again," the man ended with applause and hollering.

Sam tugged Harley's shoulder, "Come on. We have to find Shelby."

"That has to be him, Sam. That is Dark Eyes," Harley said with alarm. _That's the thing that killed my family._

"There is nothing we can do right now. Come on," he said as he tugged her again. _We have to save Shelby._

Harley led Sam to the corner on the main floor that she remembered from her dream.

"There is nothing here," Sam pointed out. "Maybe she is down stairs."

The fear in Harley's eyes drew back a bit as they back tracked to find stairs. It took a little while but they finally found a set of stairs going down. Quietly they went down them and went in the same direction that they had up stairs. They started to hear a light whimper and sobbing. They followed the sound to the far corner. There, illuminated by a single bulb, was a figure in the farthest corner. In the middle of the floor was what looked to be Shelby's smashed cell phone.

Shelby was in a large cage huddled in a corner. Blood was smeared in her hair and on her tattered clothes. Harley gasped and ran to the cage. Sam caught her before she got too far. He pushed her behind him as they snuck close to the cage. Sam looked around to make sure that no one was watching the cage before he and Harley rushed towards it.

"Shelby baby we're here. Everythings gonna be ok. Shels can you hear me?" Harley whispered to Shelby. Shelby tensed and started to whimper louder as she tried to move closer to the corner.

Sam picked the lock and quietly opened the door to the cage. As he and Harley rushed to her, Shelby screamed. Harley quickly covered her mouth so they would not be heard. Harley wrapped her arms around Shelby as she cried silently and then fainted.

Harley and Sam made eye contact as they heard footsteps above them. "Come on," Sam said as he picked up Shelby. "Go out that way," he pointed to the opposite side of the warehouse than they were on away from the harbor. Harley hurried to the cage door and opened it wide enough for Sam to carry Shelby out. They then jogged as quickly and quietly as they could toward the stair case at the other end of the ware house. The sounds of the demons footsteps sounded closer.

Harley and Sam climbed the staircase and swiftly rushed out the door. Harley dialed Dean's speed dial code. Within a minute, Dean caught up with Harley and Sam who were running away from the harbor.

Dean stopped the car. Sam and Harley laid Shelby in the back seat. Sam scooted in so that Shelby's head rested in his lap. Harley hopped in the front seat as Dean sped away.

"Do we need to take her to the ER?" Dean asked concerned as he tried to keep his eyes on the road and check on Shelby.

Harley was turned in her seat moving the hair from Shelby's face. "No go to Uncle Bobby's," Harley told him.

"She is going to be ok," Dean said as he glanced over at Harley. "We saved her," he continued as he glimpsed in the rearview mirror at Sam.


	20. Chapter 20

Shelby opened her eyes slightly as the bedroom door opened. Uncle Bobby came in with a tray with soup, a sandwich, and a glass of water. He set the tray down on the side table as he looked down at Shelby laying on the full sized bed appearing to be asleep.

"Shelby, baby. I know you are awake. Get up and eat something before you die of starvation," Bobby said as he shifted her pillows so she could sit up. Shelby opened her eyes and glared at Bobby.

"I am not going to die of starvation Uncle Bobby. I might die of dust inhalation. You need to get a maid," Shelby remarked as she sat up and started to eat her sandwich.

"You have been in here by yourself for nearly two whole days. You need to get over whatever is wrong with you and Harley. Harley has been freaking out since they brought you in. I can't keep telling her that you are asleep. She isn't stupid you know," Bobby said as he sat at the end of the bed.

"I can't believe that she would think I would put her in harm's way. I have always looked out for her," Shelby said as she chewed a bite of her sandwich. "I need a bit of a break. Well a comfortable break. A cage is not the vacation I had in mind."

"She will be in here in an hour. Is that a long enough vacation?" Bobby said as he walked to the door.

"Uncle Bobby come on now. Give me a break here. I am hurt," Shelby whined. _I am the baby remember. I don't want to deal with anything right now._

"Oh, cut the crap Shelby your heart is hurting more than the scrapes and bruises you have," Bobby said as he opened the door, walked out, and closed it behind him.

Shelby finished eating and set the tray on the side table again. She settled in the bed again and closed her eyes. _So… at least I know that Harley is still around. She hasn't left me yet. I bet the boys have. I wonder if Sam was even concerned. Probably annoyed but not concerned._

A few minutes later the door opened again. Shelby heard it close and then footsteps coming towards the bed quickly. Suddenly the bed jerked and startled Shelby. She kept her eyes closed.

"Faker," Harley said.

"Who me?" Shelby asked innocently as she opened her eyes to see Harley laying on the bed beside her.

"Yes you. You goober. What have you been doing in here for two days? I missed you."

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Liar, Liar. Pants for hire. Seriously."

"I think that we should stop hunting." _This is getting too hard for both of us._

"How are we going to stop if that thing is chasing us?"

"I don't know but we can try."

"What? So…we can pretend to be normal for a couple of weeks before Dark Eyes catches up with us and kills us."

"I don't know. It just seems like this whole hunting thing is getting to be too much for both of us. We have been keeping secrets from each other that are just now coming out. I think we need to reevaluate this whole situation. It is ok if you want to leave. I will be fine."

"I would never ever leave you. You're my best friend. I love you better than anything in the world. I think our situation is pretty good."

"So the guys must have dropped us off and hit the road?" _My Louis lane has left the building_.

"What are you talking about? Sam has been camped outside your door since we got here. I don't think he has moved."

"Your kidding me right?" Shelby asked as she sat up in the bed. _What? Awww… he was concerned._

"Why would I kid about that?" Harley asked back as she sat up too.

"Why is he sitting out there? Shouldn't he and Dean be out hunting something?"

"We have been waiting on you," Harley said with a serious expression.

Shelby's eyes teared up, "You really won't leave me?"

"No never." Harley whispered as she kissed her on the forehead. "Ok so…I'm going to go and let you fix your hair and then you need to text Sam. OK."

Harley left the room and Shelby sat on the bed alone again. She grabbed a hair tie that Harley had left on the side table. She tried her best to put her hair back but no matter what the curls would not cooperate. She finally left it alone and sat back on the pillows and held her cell phone in her hand. _What should I say? Hey? Yo? What up doc? How do I sound sweet and innocent like Harley through a text? I guess the safest bet is to stick with what I know. I know how to care about others. _She typed a short message and sent it to Sam. 'How r u?'

Outside the door she heard a short cell phone tone. A moment later her phone chimed. 'Fine u?'

Shelby sat for a minute and thought of what she should say. _Should I say that I am fine too? Should I go with a 'I'm good' or a 'great'? How about the truth? _Shelby finally decided and sent Sam a text that said 'Lonely'.

Shelby heard shuffling outside the door. Then the door opened. Sam stepped in and closed the door behind him. Concern and exhaustion showed on his face. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

"Are you stalking me?" Shelby asked. _Awkward yet again._ Sam rolled his eyes and gave her an annoyed glare. "That is the Sammy I know," Shelby said with a smile.

Sam smiled back, "Sammy is a fat fourth grader." He moved closer to the bed.

"I thought you left," Shelby almost whispered.

"I couldn't leave you. Loise Lane would never leave Superman with kipotonite, would she?" _My Loise Lane is trying to save me._

"No. She would save him just like he saves her," Shelby said as she looked Sam in the eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

A few days later, Sam and Dean are getting ready to leave for a hunt. The Impala was packed and ready to go. Harley was sitting in the driver's seat with "Here I Go Again" by White Snake blaring through the car's speakers. Dean walks over to her and opened the car door. He bends down and rests his arms on the roof of the car.

"White Snake is a classic," Dean remarked.

"It just seemed appropriate. I am going to miss you," Harley said miserably. Dean grabs her and stands her up against the car.

"I'm gunna miss you too, Harley. It's been a hell of a trip," he said as he moved in slowly for a kiss goodbye. Harley closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

"I didn't think it would hurt this bad to let you go," Harley whispered.

"God, your killing me baby," Dean said with sadness.

On the porch, Shelby is leaning against the porch railing as she watches Harley and Dean say good bye. _Awwww… poor Harley. Dang she gets the best goodbye. I could make a killing selling this to Lifetime._

Shelby felt a hand rest on her waist and Sam's breath on her neck. She leans against him for just a moment. _Ok, here we go. Quick like a band aid. Time to say goodbye._

She turns around to face him, "I guess ya'll are leaving in style."

"Yeah, well Dean does like to make an exit."

"Yeah, well Harley is a drama queen."

Shelby looks at him with her usual determined expression, "Be careful. Make sure to get enough sleep. You look like crap when you don't. Don't drink too much coffee. You get all jittery and cranky when you do. Make sure…" Sam stopped her.

"I will miss you too," Sam said as he leans in for a kiss.

"Sammy I will leave your ass if don't come on," Dean yelled from the driver's seat of the Impala. Sam looks at Shelby for a moment and then jogs to the car. He gets in and then Dean speeds off.

Shelby walks to where Harley is standing in the yard. They both watch as the dust settles behind the Impala.

"We aren't going to let them leave are we? Please tell me we're not letting them leave," Harley begged Shelby.

Shelby took out her cell phone and looked up at Harley, "No we are not letting them leave." At the same time, Harley and Shelby text Dean and Sam the same thing, 'COME BACK TO ME'.

In the Impala, both Sam and Dean's phones chirped at the same time. They looked at each other and then looked at their phones. At the same time they read the text aloud, "Come back to me."

Dean grinned as he slammed on the brakes and spun the car around.

Back in the yard, the girls heard the roar of the Impala's engine as it sped back up the drive way. The car slid to a stop.

Dean got out first and walked towards Harley. She walked towards him and they met in the middle. "You rang?" Dean asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I forgot. I have something to tell you," Harley said right before she kissed him. Dean embraced her and picked her up off the ground.

Sam got out of the car and walked to Shelby. Shelby stood with her hands in her pockets looking at the ground. Sam lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. He wipes a way a tear that has fallen on her cheek and before she can say anything he kisses her softly. Shelby slowly wraps her arms around his neck and melts into his arms.


End file.
